<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Abysswalker by SashaFrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059616">The Abysswalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaFrey/pseuds/SashaFrey'>SashaFrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helltaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, F/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaFrey/pseuds/SashaFrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason the Helltaker chose to jump into the abyss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/The Helltaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Abysswalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Helltaker, conqueror of the hearts of many demons found himself in the eternal abyss that was used to seal away the crimson queen herself. It was either ignorance or sheer curiosity that made him abandon his harem and step throughout the portal. The Helltaker often being an enigma, it’s difficult to decipher what he may have been thinking.</p><p>Within the abyss he felt nothing. The concept of existing left him and it was as if he a mere thoughtform until he felt the sharp pain of the bottom, he then realized he had been falling. It hurt a lot, like well probably a lot worse than hell since he had already gone through that.</p><p>He looked around him and everything was just black, not like the color but it was as if he was in a cave with the walls and floor painted vantablack.</p><p>Helltaker looked around, he noticed the one who had lured him through the portal in the first place a horrifying looking fly demon.</p><p>“Greetings, didn’t think you’d actually be stupid enough to do it”</p><p>“Well you made a convincing pitch but what is this place”</p><p>“The Abyss, a realm custom-made by Justice for my exile”</p><p>“What did you do?” Helltaker asked.</p><p>“Let’s not get into that. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Beelzbub, the great fly” It was a hideous amalgamation of fly parts and the voice echoed like they came from multiple sources.</p><p>“C…charmed” Helltaker said, not trying to come across as rude or anything.</p><p>However slight Beelzebub must’ve noticed how much the fly demon form was perhaps a bit much for the poor mortal, noticing the slight pause in his speech.</p><p>“Oh, pardon me. I should make myself a bit more presentable” Beelzbub’s form changed in a flash of light, which scientifically would not exist in the abyss but laws of physics were not something that the abyss adhered to. After the light faded away Beelzebub was in the form of a demon girl, quite similar in fact to the demon girls from home.</p><p>Her hair was short, her horns a bit more bent and she wore a red blazer of some kind.</p><p>Helltaker, having an affinity for demon girls was quite alright with this.</p><p>“This better?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes” he said, trying not to gawk at the poor girl.</p><p>“Hehe, i guess you’re fetish for demon girls knows no bound, eh?”</p><p>“Ehm…I mean…well yeah you’re quite attractive in this new form of yours. Can’t deny that” he said, pulling himself together.</p><p>“So I guess I’m stuck here for a while? At least until Lucy and the others try to find me and open the portal back up”</p><p>“Yeah could be, time is slow to pass here. I don’t think it even exist so enjoy it here for the next millenia or so. But don’t worry, barely any time will have passed on the other side”</p><p>“I see”</p><p>“Oh, by the way, Helltaker?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She moved in closer, stroking his cheek before going in for a kiss, using her tongue in a myriad of ways.</p><p>“They don’t have to know what we do down here” she said. “I’m quite fond of brawny men like yourself”</p><p>Helltaker was pleased to hear this. He noted however that his plate of pancakes that he had brought with him was laying on the ground, undisturbed by the fall.</p><p>He picked it up and presented to Beelzebub</p><p>“Let’s eat first”</p><p>“I’m loving this partnership already” she exclaimed, smirking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>